Who said the dark side was evil?
by Witton
Summary: Harry Potter is about to get a new look of the dark side. Creature-fic, slash, dumble bashing etc.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 1

Bored out of his mind Severus Snape fought the desire to yawn. This was not his idea of spending the evening, waiting for his Lord-who-had-jet-to-show-up-Voldemort. But still he knew better than to show any weakness among his fellow Death Eaters from the Inner Circle.

A sudden rush of power alerted him of the arrival of the Dark Lord. Along with the others he rose and bowed, not moving as he waited for his Lord to settle down. The dark Lord strode through the large room and then sat down on the throne at the end of the table.

"Have a seat, gentlemen. What news have you brought? Lucius? "

The fair-haired man rose gracefully and spoke with a deep voice which sent shivers down Severus' spine.

"My Lord, our idiot of a minister has instituted a new law which declares all people with magical creature inheritance as dark beings."

At once his companions began to mumble among themselves, but Severus didn't hear them because of the shock he was in, then fury began to boil inside of him. 'How dare that blockhead try to hurt m…' Then his thoughts were interrupted by the Dark Lords musings.

"Splendid, the fool is helping us gaining followers. It's time to make our move and try to sway them to our side."

Pausing to take a sip of wine the Dark Lord let a calculating gaze sweep over his Inner Circle.

"Crabbe, Goyle, Rabastan I want you to make contact with those who are known to have blood of magical creatures in their ancestry. Do your best to recruit them. I want you others to keep your eyes open and report if you find someone unknown to us."

"My Lord," Severus suddenly interrupted "The Potter line has a creature inheritance, but I don't know if the blasted boy has inherited it. The minister of magic hates Potter fervently, so it isn't unlikely that this is the cause of the new law. It would place The-Boy-Who-Lived in the dark creature category."

A veil of silence rested in the room and Severus could feel everyone stare at him. 'Oh hell! I spoke without my Lords permission.' Closing his eyes, he awaited the sure to come crucio. But it didn't fall.

"Calm down Severus, I won't use the cruciatus. Do you know anything about his inheritance, and how come that you have this knowledge?"

"The bumbling fool told the Order since Potter's seventeenth birthday is coming up. The Potters have been very secretive about it and it only appears every hundred year. Its highly unusual and it requires great magical strength."

Suddenly a "pop" signaled a house-elf's arrival.

"Master, there is an owl trying to get past the wards. What do you whish for Lyra to do?"

But before Voldemort had a chance to answer a window burst open and an owl as white as snow flew in and landed in front of Severus.

Severus stared at the blasted bird which he had recognized immediately as Potter's. Only when Hedwig hooted urgently and stretched out her leg he saw the letter.

"Well, Severus I hope you have an explanation to why Harry Potter's owl carry a letter for you. Everyone know that you loath the boy or is it merely a facade perhaps?" The Dark Lords silky voice cut through the silence and brought Severus out of his shock.

"My Lord, I have no idea why the blasted boy has sent me a letter. "

"Well, don't just stand there as a fool. Read it for us and then I'll decide if you're loyal to our cause or not. Lucius, Bellatrix, take his wand and make sure that he can't escape."

But before they could move Severus handed his wand over and then carefully took the parchment from the owl. When he un-wrapped it he noticed the red spots on the paper and a sense of ill-boding hit him.

_Mr. Snape, I know that we have never met before but__ my name is Petunia Dursley, formerly Petunia Evans. My sister's name was Lily Evans, but you may have known her as Lily Potter. I write to you because I have no one else to turn to. My nephew Harry Potter is in danger. Please, you have to rescue him! I fear for his life! My husband abuses him and I can't stop him. The old fool Dumbledore knows but won't do anything. You are my and Harry's only hope!_

_Petunia Dursley_

Severus stared at the parchment in his hands. He couldn't believe what he had red. 'This can't be… Potter is supposed to be spoiled and pampered as the golden boy he is…' Once again he threw a glance at the words. 'Have I really been so blind?' Then shivers ran down his spine. He suddenly was aware of the other's gazes on him. He raised his head slowly and met the Dark Lords crimson eyes.

"Well, well, well. Who could have thought that you were friends with Lily Potter, Severus" Voldemort whispered. "Why haven't you told me before?"

Severus felt the others' stares and forced down a shudder. This turned out to be one of the worst days in his life, thanks to Harry-bloody-Potter!

"I don't deny that I _was_ friends with her" Severus fought to keep his face blank and voice flat, but on the inside fear and despair raged. "But then she broke away from me when she learned that I was one of your loyal followers. I had hoped that she would follow me, but the blasted Potter had poisoned her mind." He took a deep breath, raised his head and then met the Dark Lord's gaze. "She never spoke to me again." Then he bent his head and merely waited.

He would die, he was sure of it. For a long time he had known that this moment would come. The moment when his treachery was found out. But still he was torn. 'I merely fell in love… where is the treachery in that? Is it treachery to want to have a family with someone you love? Even if this someone is the enemy?' Severus didn't know, but he knew that he didn't have any regrets. 'I'm ready to die…' But suddenly a picture appeared in his mind. The picture of a small, scrawny child with messy black hair and sparkling green eyes hidden behind glasses. Harry Potter, the son of his beloved Lily. 'NO!' His eyes opened and his magic flared. 'I'm not prepared to die yet! There is still someone who needs me… I've already failed him and won't do it again!' Raising his head again Severus rose to his full height and met the gaze of Voldemort. And the Dark Lord smiled a genuine smile for the first time in a long time.

"Welcome back to us Severus."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i don't think the readers are stupid. so after this chapter I wont post a disclaimer with every chapter. If somebody knows of a rule that says otherwise please tell me in a rewiew. I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 2

Severus stared at the Dark Lord. Never, would he been able to foresee those words to come. 'Welcome back? What in the blazes does he mean? Does he know about my treachery? But then why am I still alive?'

His thoughts must have shown on his face, because Voldemort smiled.

"Yes I can see that you are confused my dear little spy. I have known for a long time, but I must say that you have been an outstanding actor. If it hadn't been for the Dark Mark I wouldn't have known or suspected a thing, extraordinary, I must say."

Severus simply stared at the Dark Lord, and then he stared down at his left arm, hidden under his heavy robes. 'The mark? What does he mean?' Suddenly he understood that he had made a crucial mistake in thinking that the Dark Mark only was a way for the Dark Lord to call his Death Eaters.

"Yes, your thoughts are correct Severus. The Dark Mark isn't only for calling you, it's a way to read your feelings too, a bond you could call it I suppose." Voldemort said and his smile became predatory. "So, do you know why I haven't killed you yet, my dear spy?"

No longer being able to suppress a shudder Severus merely shook his head. The chain around his neck felt heavier, as if to remind him of his emergency portkey which hanged on it. But he had a feeling that he wouldn't get a chance to use it.

"I have felt how you have begun to loose your trust in Dumbledore and how you have begun to question your decision to spy for him. I know that you have begun to think about him as a Dark Lord pretending to be Light and this, my friend, have saved you tonight." Voldemort said and then slowly came around the table nearing Severus.

The atmosphere in the room was tense and the silence felt so thick that Severus thought it might be able to cut it with a sectumsempra. Unconsciously his hands grasped the flowing cloth of the black cloak and held it so hard that his knuckles whitened. He knew this was the end. Death would soon take him, he was sure of it. Even if the Dark Lord wouldn't kill him tonight, death would eventually come. No one who had betrayed Lord Voldemort and been found out lived to tell about it.

Then suddenly a fuzzy feeling of calmness filled his chest and his hands lost their fierce grip. Closing his eyes he relaxed and resigned to his fate. There was nothing he could do. He had done his best, but it hadn't been enough. 'I'm sorry Harry, Lily, I have failed you both. I won't be able to protect your son. Forgive me.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Crucio, Reducto, Sectumsempra… any curse or bodily harm… Severus had expected them all when Voldemort neared him. But he hadn't expected the Dark lord to place a hand on his shoulder.

As his eyes flashed open he jerked and when Voldemort smiled Severus felt his mask slip off completely. Staring at the man in front of him his mouth fell open, but no sound came out. Apparently the Dark Lord found it amusing to see the otherwise, so completely composed man loose it so completely. With a chuckle he squeezed Severus's shoulder softly.

"Don't be afraid Severus, as I said, your doubts about Dumbledore have saved you tonight, and will save you every coming night and day which follows. But if I find out that you betray me again…" the Dark lord fell silent and the crimson eyes blazed with an unholy light.

"I understand my Lord, and thank you for sparing this humble man." Severus whispered and then fell to his knees in a sign of total submissiveness.

The dark lord sighed and then knelt down.

"Rise Severus, I'm no longer a madman hell-bent on destroying the wizardling world. Whatever Dumbledore did is completely gone. Since my resurrection I've regained my sanity and my former appearance slowly. Right now I'm wearing glamours. See for your self my old friend."

And Severus did. Raising his head he opened his eyes and gasped. In front of him was the man he remembered to have joined in the first place. Tom Riddle smiled at him and then offered Severus his hand. With no hesitance Severus took it and let his old friend help him up.

"You really are back… you finally are yourself again, my Lord." Severus whispered and for the first time in many years he felt the urge to weep.

"Tom. You are allowed to call me by my name, Severus, as you did before my… madness."

The two men watched each others with warm eyes. A long time had passed since their friendship had come to an abrupt ending. It was the sound of Lucius clearing his throat and Hedwig's annoyed hoot that broke their reverie.

"Tom, Severus, as happy as I am for you, lets not forget the urgent matter of the letter and the Potter-boy" Lucius said and handed Severus his wand back.

"Yes, you're right of course… Severus, can you take us there? To where he lives. We'll rescue him and show him that the supposed Dark Side isn't so evil after all" Tom said and smiled at his old friend.

"Harry Potter lives at Private Drive 4, Little Whinging, Surrey" Snape said and then bowed.

* * *

The silence, which rested over Private Drive 4, Little Whinging, Surrey, was broken around midnight by the sound of many apparitions. Suddenly the formerly empty street was filled by a dozen men, clad in long black robes and white masks.

For once feeling happy for being clad in his death eater garb Severus felt some part of his mind relax when the chance of being recognised was reduced to almost zero. Yes there still was a small chance, but it was very small. With a smile on his lips he glanced at Tom. He too was wearing the common robes of a death eater, having explained it that if his was presence discovered, it probably would make Dumbledore come running. And that was definitely a worst-case scenario, having to deal with him at the same time as rescuing Potter.

Severus shuddered and then looked around. Spotting the Dursley residence he waved to the others to follow him. Then he stopped and gazed into the shadows of a dark alley. Yes of course they would be there… but if they were lucky it was Tonks's shift right now. Turning around he beckoned to Lucius and Bellatrix to follow him. Then he melded into the shadows, moving silently.

Shortly there was the sound of someone yelling and the silent incantation of a sleeping spell, followed by a stupefy and an obliviate. When they came out from the alley there were rips in Severus cloak and Lucius limped slightly while rubbing his cheek. Bellatrix was laughing silently while glancing at the fair-haired Malfoy.

"Damn, Severus, she has a mean right hook" Lucius said.

"Well I told you not to underestimate her, because she is clumsy. I told you" Severus said, chuckling.

With a growl and a huff the Malfoy patriarch turned around and stalked over to his wife, muttering under his breath and followed by Bellatrix laughter and Severus chuckling.

After a while, when Severus had calmed down, he turned towards the Dursley's house and then strode towards it, stopping at the wards. Frowning he examined them and then sighed. Well the good news, they would be able to enter them, since they didn't mean to harm anyone. The bad news was that Tom wouldn't be able to go inside. The wards were set to warn The Order if Voldemort himself tried to pass them. 'Damn, what to do now?' Severus sighed again and turned to face his Lord.

"Tom, the wards won't let you pass without telling the old coot about it. May I suggest that Lucius, Bella and I go in?"

The Dark Lord nodded and then moved back into the shadows with the remaining Death Eaters.

"Fine, we have your back. Save him."

With a bow Severus, Lucius and Bellatrix whispered:

"Yes my Lord"

Then they entered the silent house.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry Potter was in hell and he had been there since he had left Hogwarts for the Summer Holidays. From the very second his Uncle had dragged him inside the house, it had begun. The beatings, the starving and the mental abuse. Freak, monster, worthless… words they called him everyday, every minute. Well only Vernon and Dudley. Strangely, his aunt never abused him when her husband or son was away. When they were alone she was almost civil.

Harry sighed deeply and regretted it immediately when his chest exploded with pain. 'Damn, uncle Vernon must have broken some of my ribs last time' gritting his teeth he forced back the screams which threatened to break free. He had learned early on not to wake up his 'loving' family at night. But tonight the pain was bad and his strength ebbing. Trying to breathe shallow breaths he fought the pain and tried to relax. When it finally faded, Harry closed his eyes, exhausted. Laying on his back on the small dirty bed, he only focused on breathing.

After some time he opened them again and watched the roof in his small room, which now permanently bore the smell of blood. Turning his head slightly his gaze floated over to the empty place where Hedwig's cage used to be. Yesterday she had been inside it, but when he woke up earlier this day she and the cage was gone. When he had asked his aunt about it she said that she had sent it away, because Vernon had been talking about killing it, for making so much noise. Once again he felt how his heart warmed for his aunt, at least she had saved Hedwig, he really wanted to think that his beloved friend was safe and sound somewhere.

With a smile on his lips he closed his eyes again. His body felt unresponsive and numb all of sudden and his eyelids were heavy. While his breathing slowed down, Harry potter sank down into a blissful unconsciousness and was unaware of the men entering the house.

At once when Severus entered the house he knew that something was wrong. There was something in this place's atmosphere that made his skin crawl. When a shiver ran down his spine he didn't hide it. He turned and met the others gazes and knew that they too felt it.

"Lets hurry" Bella whispered. "This place reminds me too much of Azkaban."

With a nod Severus gestured to them to begin the search. While searching Severus noted something strange. 'Why are there no pictures of Harry? Or any other sign of him?' gritting his teeth he hurried up. 'I don't like this. It's almost as if he doesn't live here…' Suddenly he felt a hand on his arm and when he turned around he met Lucius grim face.

"Severus, I think you should see this." Lucius whispered and then walked towards a small cupboard under the stairs.

Bella was there as well and by her clenched hands and furious eyes he knew that he wouldn't like what he was about to see.

What he saw when he looked inside it made him see red and his magic flared and materialized around him. In the cupboard were Harry's things. His wand, his trunk and a broken owl's cage. But it wasn't what that which made Severus so furious. In the cupboard was a small mattress with blanket and on the wall a paper was kept in place by a piece of tape. On the paper "Harry' room" was written in a child's messy scrawl in red crayon. This little space once had been the home for a small child, Lily's child. With a deep growl Severus stretched out his magic around him thinking of nothing else then finding the boy. He wouldn't leave this place without him and if the boy was hurt or even worse, the muggles responsible for this wouldn't survive the night.

Lucius stared at his friend with fear in his eyes. Never before had he seen Severus like this. So totally out of control. And the magic, well he didn't have words to describe the feeling of it. So strong, so vehement, so dark. He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe. The strength of it nearly sent him down on his knees.

"Sev… Severus, get a grip of yourself" he managed before gasping for breath.

Then he shivered and tried to back away when Severus swirled around and faced him with a snarl on his lips and his dark eyes shining with barely suppressed fury. For a moment it seemed as if his image got blurry, but then there was awareness in his eyes and in the next moment the weight of the magic was gone.

He turned away quickly and murmured "He's upstairs. Let's go." Then he hurried to the stairs and climbed them soundlessly. Lucius stared after him before turning to look at Bella. She was pale and her eyes frightened.

"He's not human Lucius, he can't be. Not with that kind of magic. It was so dark… so alive…"

Her eyes took on a far away look and Lucius sighed and drew a hand through his hair. 'Well at least the Order haven't come running yet…' he thought and then followed Severus.

Severus fled up the stairs and let his magic lead him to his target. He moved without really seeing where he was going, occupied by the chaotic thought running through his mind. How was he to explain that? They had seen his magic materialize and felt its power. He was pretty sure that Lucius had noticed the flickering when his glamours nearly fell and he knew that Bellatrix had felt the darkness of his magic. 'What am I to do? The likeliness of they knowing my secret is higher now than it has ever been and if they find out about what I am… I don't know what will happen' Biting back a groan Severus covered his face with his hand stopping for a minute. He didn't have time to deal with this now. He had to calm down. Harry needed him.

Taking a deep breath he forced his feelings and mind back under control and then opened his eyes. Scanning his surroundings he then locked his gaze on a door with heavy padlocks on it. He felt his fury rise again, but this time he kept it under control. Harry was in there. Sudden footsteps behind him made him tense, but then the scent in the air told hi m it was Lucius that had caught up with him. Gathering himself he turned to face the other wizard.

"Harry's behind that door. Let's go in" He said and then aimed his wand towards the door.

"_Alohomora_" He whispered and the locks flew open.

After one last glance at Lucius he then stepped through the door and entered the small bedroom. At once when he stepped inside he was hit by the pungent smell of blood and it made his stomach revolt. It didn't only smell blood. There were blood stains on the roof and walls. 'By Merlin… what has happened in this house?' Then he saw him.

His eyes widened and he froze when he saw the still form on the bed.

"Harry!" He gasped and ran to the boy's side.

The boy was unnaturally pale, but he still breathed. Casting quick diagnostic spells he gritted his teeth when the extent of injuries became clear for him. 'That's it. The Dursleys won't survive this night' Harry had several broken ribs, internal bleeding, a broken wrist and a concussion. 'It's a miracle that he's still alive' Severus thought and cast healing spells on the boy, hoping to stabilize him enough for moving him. A gasp from behind him told him that Lucius had arrived.

"Merlin, is he alive Severus?" Lucius whispered and hurried to the bed.

"Barely. We have to get him out now, otherwise he won't survive the night"

Suddenly there was a cruel grin on Severus lips and Lucius shivered. His friend began to remind him of a predator, who had found a prey to play with.

"Go and get Bella, then you get his Aunt and take her out of here. From what I've gathered it's only the whale of a man and his son who has done this. Let Bella at them and tell her to have fun, without setting of the alarms. I'll take the child to Tom"

At first Lucius stood still frozen in place, but then a scary smile appeared on his lips.

"As you wish Severus. I'll make Narcissa bring her to Malfoy Manor. Then I'll return to help you"

With a short nod in acknowledgement Severus turned towards Harry again and continued his spell casting.

When he was sure that the boy was stable he carefully gathered him in his arms. Looking down upon him his grim face mellowed and his eyes went soft. 'I'll protect you from now on. No one will ever lay a hand on you again' he thought and then left the room. In the hallway he met Bella, who stared at him with wide eyes. When he smirked she flinched and bowed her head in respect. Severus eyes narrowed, but he kept his calm.

"Have fun with the muggles in here Bella, but don't set of the alarms. Don't use anything you think will set them off" He said.

She nodded softly, and then she left and entered the master bedroom. Soon a mad cackle was heard followed by a man's agonized screams.

When Severus left the house with Harry in his arms, the other Death Eaters closed in around them in a protective circle. Suddenly Tom was beside him and after one look at the unconscious child in Severus arms, Severus could feel how his friend's magic raged and how he had to struggle to keep it under control.

"Will he be okay Severus?" Tom asked in a worried tone.

"If we get him to the base and fetch a mediwitch, then yes I believe he will"

Severus met Tom's crimson gaze and then whispered:

"Tom, I want the house burned to the ground. With the Dark Mark in the air. I can't let them get away with this. Especially Dumbledore. He _knew_!"

There was such rage in his voice and when his eyes gleamed and his magic materialized Tom took a step away, but then nodded. Turning to his Death Eaters he said:

"Burn this place to the ground and then leave immediately. Lucius, send up the Mark in the sky before you leave"

With a bow the Malfoy patriarch whispered "Yes my Lord". Tom nodded and then he and Severus apparated away.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's a small treat. this chapter is longer than I usually have made them, I think. Hopefully they'll continue to be longer than earlier. And don't forget to review either. al reviews I get make me happy and more inspired to continue on the fic. =)

_**"parseltongue"**_

Chapter 5

When Tom and Severus entered their Headquarter they were met by a bowing house-elf.

"Master, I've placed the woman in the guestroom on the second floor in the left wing. Is there anything else Ducky can help you with?" the elf asked.

"Yes, please fetch all of the healing potions in the potion storage and bring them to the Hospital wing," Tom said.

Then he turned to Severus and studied his friend for a moment before saying:

"Give Harry to me. I'll take him to the Hospital Wing. You have to fetch Madam Pomfrey. She's the best mediwitch there is and Harry trusts her."

With a nod Severus gave Harry to his lord before leaving quickly.

***

When Severus had gone, Tom looked down on his unconscious burden. The child was ghastly pale and his breathing shallow. With a gentle smile he carried Harry to the Hospital Wing and placed him on a bed, and then he began to cast diagnostic spells to see what he could heal, while waiting for the cavalry. The extent of injuries made fury boil inside him and he fought hard to keep his magic under control. Suddenly he heard a rustling sound and turned around. When he saw Nagini enter he smiled softly and then nodded to his familiar.

"_**Isss the child going to fine? I can't undersssstand why the Bumbling fool**__** would allow sssomeone to hurt a nessstling,"**_ the snake said while lifting up her body so that she could see the child.

"_**I don't know my preciousss, he'sss in a bad condition**__**."**_

Hissing angrily, Nagini bared her great fangs.

"_**I'll promissse thisss. That man will die the next time dessstiny decide**__**sss for usss to meet,"**_she hissed.

Then she slithered up in the bed and gently caressed his cheek with her tail, her great coils laid protecting around him. Tom smiled at his familiar's antics and then sank down on the bed, careful not to touch any of the boy's bare skin. He didn't want to cause the child more pain than his presence probably already did.

"_**Are you sssure that your presssence causssesss him pain? After all you carried the boy here and he certainly doesssn't ssseem to **__**bee in any pain right now, even though you are sssitting clossse to him," **_the snake hissed.

Tom's eyes widened and when he stared down at Harry he noticed that the boy seemed to be calm and relatively pain free. Perhaps his presence didn't hurt the child any longer. 'Well here goes nothing,' he thought and then carefully stretched out his hand. Biting his lip Tom let his fingertip touch Harry's cheek and he steeled himself for the pain he was sure to come. But it didn't and Harry remained calm.

"How…" he whispered and then let all his restrictions fall.

Slowly he let his hand caress Harry's cheek and then he buried it in his wild hair. A smile appeared on his lips and when his eyes softened, Nagini smiled to herself, well as much as a snake can smile anyways. Now she knew that eventually it would turn out okay for both of her nestlings.

***

When Severus returned with Poppy, he knew that the entire manor probably heard them. Afraid of hurting her since his magic was restless, he hadn't dared to stun or silence her. Instead he had slung her over his shoulder and apparated away. She had been screaming and kicking all the way to the manor and now his patience was faltering.

"For the love of Merlin woman, can't you just keep still and quiet even for a second?!" he snarled and tightened his grip.

"Severus Snape, unhand me at once or Merlin help you, I'll…"

Her furious tirade was interrupted by a voice casting "silencio". Throwing a happy and thankful gaze at the fair-haired man, Severus nodded his appreciation.

"I thank you Lucius, she has sworn at me since we left Hogsmead."

Lucius threw him an incredulous look and then he shook his head.

"Merlin, Sev, why haven't you simply stunned her?"

Before he could answer he gasped and then growled deeply. One of her kicks finally hit his ribs and jarred them. With a snarl he threw her to the floor and drew his wand in a fluent movement. But stopped when Lucius stepped in between them. Holding his hands in the air Lucius carefully neared his friend, once again sensing the weight of dark magic in the air.

"Easy Sev, remember, we need her help, _**he**_ needs her help." He said and after a moments hesitation placed his hand on his friends shoulder.

He felt how Severus tensed up at the touch, but then the presence of the heavy magic disappeared and he felt how the dark-haired man relaxed.

"Yes, you are right. Take her to him, I'll prepare some potions we might need." Severus said and then hurriedly left the room.

Lucius stared after him, stunned by his sudden departure. Then he shook his head. He was sure that he would gain some answers tonight, after Harry had been seen to. After all, he knew that his Lord also had noticed Severus strange behaviour and strong magic. With a hint of satisfaction in his eyes he turned to the mediwitch and a smirk appeared on his lips when he saw her flabbergast expression. Oh, she hadn't expected Severus to react like that. With a chuckle he dragged her up and then led her towards the Hospital Wing and she was silent and obedient all the way.

***

Severus stared down into the cauldron in front of him. The potion in it, which was supposed to be watery and pale white, had turned pure black and was as thick as sludge. If anyone had entered at this moment, they either would have laughed or became suspicious, because of the dumbfounded expression on his face. 'Black! It is black!' Snarling at the unsolvable mess he vanished it with a wave of his hand. Then he froze, realising what he just had done.

Swearing under his breath he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 'I have to calm down, get a grip'. It had been ages since he failed to make a potion and the fact of it forced him to calm down and rein in of the fury inside him. 'It just turned black, right after I added the vampire-blood.' He knew that it was a sign to him, that his magic had to be totally out of control and raging inside him. Because vampiric blood was considered as a grey ingredient. A grey ingredient is an ingredient with the presence of life energy mingled with the touch of death and is very resistant towards any dark magic.

With a sigh he opened his eyes and stared down into the empty cauldron, then he thanked Merlin that he had brewed a lot of healing draughts over the past weeks. 'I really must have lost control, if the darkness of my magic contaminates grey ingredients. I won't be able to brew anything before I've gotten my magic back under control.' Shaking his head he extinguished the fire under the cauldron and then left for the Hospital wing.

When he neared the wing he could hear shouting voices. His Lord's voice and Poppy's. With a sigh he drew a hand through his silky hair. Wait, silky? Cursing under his breath he fortified his glamours until his hair regained its greasy feeling. When he was satisfied he strode up to the doors and then threw them open. With a quick glance he took in the situation. His lord was trapped in a corner with his wand drawn and pointed towards the nurse. Lucius was unconscious on the floor and Nagini laid curled up protectively around an unconscious Potter, hissing furiously.

"For the love of Merlin woman! I told you that we have nothing to do with the child's injuries! We _**saved**_ him!" Tom snarled and blocked another curse from the nurse.

"Do you expect me to believe that?" Poppy shouted back, nearly screeching with anger.

"Well, it is the truth after all and my, my, aren't you supposed to hound us for making loud noises in the hospital wing and not the other way around?"

Severus silky voice made her swirl around with fury in her eyes.

"You! You Traitor! How dare you betray Albus after all he has done for you!" she snarled and threw a curse at him, taking him with surprise.

Without thinking Severus quickly raised his left hand and black flames rose in front of him, annihilating the curse. Silence fell in the wing and he could feel their eyes on him. Cursing himself he vanquished the flames and snarled at them.

"We don't have time for this foolishness! Harry needs your help! If you can't trust his word, maybe a vow will suffice."

Raising his wand Severus spoke with a solemn look in his eyes.

"I swear on my life and magic that we didn't cause Harry's injuries and that we saved him"

After his vow Poppy sank down on the floor, dropping her wand, staring at him unbelief written on his face. When he didn't drop dead she understood that they had spoken the truth all along and that she had been hideously deceived by someone she trusted. With tears rising in her eyes she stared down at the marble floor without really seeing it. Her world had been turned upside down and for once she didn't know what to do.

When she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder she looked up and found herself meeting a crimson gaze.

"I can't say that I fully understand the pain you're feeling, but I know I feel something close to your pain. Will you at least stay and listen to my story before you decide what course you'll take?" the dark Lord asked in a soft voice.

What did she have to loose? Nothing… he had already made her world crumble. It could only become better from this point.

"I'll listen to your story, but first I have a child to help." She said and rose to her feet picking up her wand.

***

While Poppy worked fervently on Harry, Tom turned towards the dark wizard standing to his left. Said wizard met his gaze without blinking, seemingly completely calm, but Tom could sense a restless darkness lying under the surface, waiting to surface and bring its devastation with it. He suppressed a shiver and his gaze hardened. This time Severus flinched at his lord's hardened gaze.

"Well Severus, it looks like you have more to explain than I thought. But it will have to wait until later. She might need our help. Why don't you wake Lucius up? He took a stunner meant for me."

With a bow Severus moved to obey his lord's order. Casting enervate on his fallen friend he watched closely for the telltale signs of the wakening. At last Lucius's eyelashes fluttered and then his eyes opened. Severus froze and stared. Was it only his imagination or had the pupil of Lucius's eyes been a slit for a moment? Shaking his head he decided that it had been his imagination playing with him. Letting a smirk appear on his lips he gazed down at his friend.

"My, my Lucius. She took you by surprise didn't she? Hmm, it has happened twice now, that someone surprises you. Beginning o get old perhaps?" Severus said with amusement evident in his voice.

Not even when he found a wand pressed into his throat did the amusement in his eyes and voice falter. When Severus chuckled softly, Lucius growled at him and lowered his wand. Then he struggled to sit up, cursing under his breath.

"Will you move, you overgrown bat? You're in the way" Lucius muttered and snarled when Severus's chuckle turned into full blown laughter.

"I fail to see what it is that is so funny, so stop laughing or I'll hex you" Lucius threatened and raised his wand.

When Severus saw that the tip of the wand glowed and that small green sparkles fell from it, he slowly stopped laughing. 'I better stop or he'll really hex me and he has a nasty Bat-Bogey Hex' Shaking his head he smiled again against his friend.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone that you're beginning to get old. It's our little secret."

Then Severus had to evade a barrage of different spells from his enraged friend. It was the voice of their lord which finally halted the fair-haired man's assault.

"As entertaining as it is to see, this isn't the place to duel in and besides… madam Pomfrey is looking at you with a sinister look upon her face. I would run if I were you," Tom said and grinned evilly.

Gulping Severus and Lucius turned around slowly and took one look at the enraged nurse. Then they turned around and ran out from the Hospital wing as if the devil himself was at their heels.

Chuckling loudly, Tom watched his friends' flight. Then he turned towards the nurse.

"How is he?" he asked and stepped closer.

Now when she knew that he wouldn't harm her or Harry, she was more relaxed around him, but she still didn't trust him completely. Pondering upon the question if she should answer him or not, she took in the look of his face. He looked human. She had heard the he had turned himself into a snake-like monster, but now he looked like the man she remembered from her school years at Hogwarts. It was also said that he had no feelings, but she could clearly see the concern in his eyes and based on that she made her decision.

"He's in a bad condition, but stabile. He had several broken ribs and a broken wrist which I have healed. He also had internal bleeding and a concussion, but I've dealt with them as well."

Then she took a deep breath, to gather and calm herself, before continuing.

"There also are signs of old healed injuries and he also is severely undernourished, which has curbed his growth."

"_**Damn thossse mugglesss to the ssseventh hell! If they weren't dead already I would keep them under the cruciatusss until their brainsss had turned to musssh!"**_

Filled by anger, at the Dursley's treatment of Harry, Tom didn't notice that he had slipped into parseltongue or that his eyes flashed. It was only when his familiar hissed that he frightened the nurse, that he realised and forced himself to calm down. With a somewhat sheepish smile on his face he turned towards Pomfrey.

"I'm sorry, I usually have more control over my feelings than this. It's just that the ones who did this to him, are supposed to be his family… "

Shaking his head Tom looked at the sleeping child.

"They are supposed to love and care fore him, not abuse him…" he whispered.

The sight of Harry laying there so helpless on the bed covered in bandages made memories of his own unhappy childhood surface. Closing his eyes he hugged himself, but it wasn't enough. He wished that someone would hug him and tell him that everything was going to be alright.

But he knew that it wouldn't happen. The only one he had ever loved, had died by his hands and the guilt and the shame he felt was still there, buried deep inside of him. Suddenly he felt a soft touch on his shoulder. When he opened his eyes, they met Poppy's worried blue ones. Some moments passed and he stared at her, surprise written over his face. Then when he realized that his jaw was about to drop, he quickly caught it before it could. She feared him, but still she had moved to his side and was truly worried for him. 'It… it feels nice… to have someone care for you' He thought and then smiled. Then her voice brought him out from his thoughts.

"May I call you by your given name?" Pomfrey asked.

Tom's smile softened and he nodded. A long time had passed since he had allowed anyone to use his true name, or when the name hadn't brought up feelings of hatred and disgust. Now it was the name he had made up which made his skin crawl in a not so pleasant way. _Voldemort_… no that part of him was dead and would never resurface again. Never…

Once again it was her voice which brought him back from his musings.

"Well then, Mr Riddle…"

"Tom, please call me Tom. Even now after my change, I'm not particularly fond of my surname"

She looked surprised at his explanation and it showed in her voice when she spoke.

"Why ever not? I think it's nice and it fits you. You are somewhat of a riddle after all…" she finished with a smile on her lips and in her eyes.

He tried to tell her with his gaze that he didn't find the joke particularly fun, but the twitching in the corners of his mouth ruined it. She smiled at him again, but then she turned serious.

"Tom then. Harry is stable and I've put him under monitoring charms which will alert me if his conditions changes, so I think it's time for hat story you promised me. Oh and I have some questions for Severus as well" she said and at her last words her eyes got a nasty glint in them and it made Tom shiver.

With a nod he threw one last look at Harry. Then he snapped his fingers and waited for a house-elf to appear. A loud crack made Poppy wince and made the elf look sheepish.

"Nelly is sorry, Nelly hasn't mastered silent apparition yet." The elf said.

"it's okay Nelly, you're not in trouble. Can you fetch Severus and Lucius and bring them to my study?"

With a happy nod the elf disappeared with less sound though, this time. Tom smiled and then turned to Pomfrey.

"Very well. Follow me and I'll tell you my story." He said.

But before he left the room he threw a questioning glance at his familiar, who told him with a nod that she would watch over the boy-who-lived.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When they entered the small study, Poppy studied the surroundings with an interested glint in her eyes. The small room was decorated sparsely, but still comfy. One large desk was placed in a corner, so that whoever that occupied it would see every person that entered the room. In an old fireplace a fire was burning merrily and threw its light on the crimson draperies which hanged on the stonewalls. Close to the desk were a small cupboard and bookcases covered one wall.

With a wave of his wand Tom conjured three armchairs and placed them in front of the desk in a semicircle. Then he gestured to the nurse to have a seat, while he himself sank down on the armchair behind the desk.

"Well, Tom I must say that I hadn't thought that you would decorate one of your rooms in the Gryffindor colours. I had expected green and silver." Poppy said with laughter in her voice.

Tom felt how his cheeks heated up and let his gaze fall down on the floor. 'Damn' He should have remembered to change the colours before taking her. Now she knew that the heir of Slytherin liked Gryffindor colours… 'How embarrassing'

"Um well yes… you see I thought that perhaps Harry would feel more at home if I had decorated them like this when we speak"

Inwardly he congratulated himself on such a brilliant answer and hoped that she hadn't noticed his panic in the beginning of the sentence.

Her answer was interrupted by a hesitant knock on the door. Moving his eyes away from the nurse he looked at the closed door and then called for them to enter, already knowing who it was on the other side. When the door opened Severus and Lucius cautiously stepped inside, keeping an eye on Pomfrey, not having forgotten her fury at them. When she smirked at them with an evil look in her eyes they paled and stopped. Tom closed his eyes and hid a smile behind his hand then he coughed loudly to get their attention.

"Well, don't just stand there. Have a seat." He said and smirked when they both silently fought about the chair farthest away from the nurse.

Then Lucius sighed and took the seat closest to her apparently having lost the battle of wills. Tom smiled again and then leant back against the armchair's back.

"Well then, I believe you two wonder why you are here. Let's just say that there is one story to be told and a lot of answers to be gained. Especially from you Severus." Tom said and pierced the black-haired man with a sharp gaze.

***

Severus swore loudly on the inside. This time he really had done it. Why ever had he used **that** to protect himself from a spell he easily could have dodged? Now they must know that he wasn't what he tried to appear to be; human, a normal person with a nasty temper. 'But no I had to screw up and break my cover. Will they turn away from me when they learn what I am?' he didn't now and that scared him. Now when he finally was able to see some hope on the horizon, everything he held dear might get taken away from him.

Keeping his eyes locked on the floor he didn't hear it when Tom called his name. Suddenly he felt a light touch on his shoulder and reacted on instinct. Lashing out with the same dark, pulsing magic before he realized it, Tom was sent into the wall with a loud thud and the sound of cracking bones. When he saw how Tom slid down the wall unconscious he paled and rose slowly.

"Merlin, what have I done? I hurt him, I hurt him, I hurt him…" repeating himself again and again Severus began to shake and then he fell to his knees.

***

Pomfrey stared at the unconscious body of the Dark Lord and then she sprung into action. Rising from the armchair she ran around the desk and knelt at his side. Moving her wand over him she cast several diagnostic spells to locate the damage. 'He has three broken ribs and a small fracture on his right wrist. Maybe a concussion too' She was surprised when she found out that he was relatively unharmed. Casting several bone-mending hexes she then turned towards Lucius.

"Take him to the hospital wing and place him in a bed. I've healed the injuries and all he has to do is to wake up." She said.

When Lucius nodded and came to her side he then threw a glance at the rambling potions master.

"What about him?" Lucius asked and couldn't hide the anger in his voice.

"I'll deal with him, take Tom to the infirmary now"

She could see that the fair-haired man hesitated, not wanting to leave her alone with Severus, but when she glared at him he swallowed quickly and then hurried from the room with Tom in his arms.

When he had left Poppy turned towards the potionsmaster. Cautiously moving closer to him she spoke his name.

"Severus?"

When he didn't show any signs of having heard her she sighed and reflected on what she should do next. 'I don't want to touch him, he might throw me into a wall as well. Oh well… I guess there is no other way' she thought and then whispered "_Aguamenti"_ and a jet of water drenched the murmuring man. Then she had to throw herself to the floor to evade the dark wave of magic which swept against her. For a moment she thought she had evaded it, but then a veil of black heat surrounded her and crept closer. She could feel the warmth washing towards her skin and how it began to get more difficult to breathe. Gasping for air she struggled to move away from the black but then she felt how something burnt her leg and cried out in pain. Drawing her leg close she looked backwards and saw that she was surrounded by black. A vicious burning heat. There was no way out, she couldn't escape. Closing her eyes she began to pray.

Then as suddenly as they had appeared, the black blames vanished.

"Foolish woman! Of all stupid things to do…! Now breathe damn it!" a voice snarled at her and then something shook her carefully.

With a groan Poppy opened her eyes only to meet the angry gaze of Severus. He looked really mad at her, but deep in his eyes she could see fear, but also relief.

"Severus… what happened? What were those black flames?" she asked in a trembling voice.

"You ask what happened? I'll tell you foolish woman! You gambled with your life! That is what you did! If your scream hadn't snapped me out of it you could have died!" he snarled at her.

Then he rose and stared down at her with a sneer on his face.

"Gather yourself and go to the infirmary. I'll go and get the potions you might need. You should have left me alone and helped Tom." Severus said and then swept out of the room.

But the usual strength in his gait lacked and his robes hanged down behind him.

***

When Severus had entered the safety of the potions labs and closed the door behind him, he closed his eyes and growled low in his throat. Then he slammed his fist into the wall. 'Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn!' Slamming his fist against the stone again and again he didn't notice when blood began to stain the stone or when pain shot through his abused hand. 'Damn it! I hurt Tom and almost killed Poppy… What have I become?' Opening his eyes he let his gaze linger on the floor. Standing there silent for several moments he at last began to feel the pain which burned in his hand. Looking down at it with surprise he then sighed and waved his unharmed hand. At once his injuries healed and the blood on his hand, wall and floor disappeared.

"Damn it. I have to calm down. I have to focus. I put us in this mess, so I'll have to help solving it." Severus said to himself.

Then he slowly walked over to the shelves with different potions bottles and began to pick the ones he needed. The good thing was that he had spelled all of the bottles to protect their contents from his darkness. In other words the potions wouldn't be damaged or altered by him being near them. When he had the ones he needed he quickly left for the hospital wing.

On the way there he began to look over his occlumency blocks and repair the damages on them. It was important for him to master his feelings since his magic seemed to react to changes in them. Hence the need of strong occlumency blocks to help him to keep his mind calm and clear. What he discovered during his search didn't amuse him. 'Damn, almost all of my blocks are severely damaged. I'll need to find time and a safe location to meditate and enter my mind space. I'll need to repair them as fast as possible.' Severus thought and rounded a corner. In front of him the door to the hospital wing laid and it was opened.

When he entered the first thing he saw was Lucius and even if the fair-haired man had his back against him, Severus could see that he was furious. 'And he has every right to be…' With a sigh he shook his head and then cleared his throat loudly to get the other man's attention.

"You! How dare you show yourself here after what you did?" Lucius snarled when he saw who it was.

When Severus didn't answer, Lucius continued his rant.

"I thought that you were on our side! Are you on the old fool's side after all?"

"No! Never! I didn't mean to…" Severus began meeting his friends gaze.

Then they were interrupted by Tom's voice whispering:

"Be quiet both of you. Merlin, Lucius, your yelling could wake up the dead"

"Tom!"

At once Lucius was at the bed's side and sank down beside it.

"How are you feeling my friend?" he asked with concern evident in his voice.

Tom smiled and then slowly sat up.

"I've been better. I feel like I've been run over by a herd of Hippogriffs."

Then he slowly let his gaze wander over to the potions master. When Severus noticed that Tom looked at him he sank down on his knees and bent his head.

"My lord, I'm so sorry. I've failed you. I'll take any punishment you give." Severus whispered with a hoarse voice.

Tom sighed and looked at the kneeling figure. He knew that Severus hadn't meant to attack him and that part of what had happened was his fault.

"Severus, rise. I know that you didn't mean to harm me. This was an accident, one which I bear some responsibility for. I knew that you were some kind of magical creature and still I acted with folly. Now look at me" Tom said.

When Severus hesitantly raised his head and then met his friend's gaze, Tom smiled gently.

"This wasn't your fault. I forgive you, so stop blaming yourself."

Whatever the potions master was going to say was interrupted by a frenzied hissing from the other bed in the room. At once Tom turned towards his familiar and then listened. Then he turned again and smiled grimly.

"It seems that our guest finally is waking up. Albeit it is sooner than we expected."


	7. Chapter 7

_**READ THIS!!!!!!!**_

_AN: hi everyone. I'M BACK =D i have had a very rough time and hasn't felt like writing, but here it is, the new chaåpter of WSTDSWE (somewhat of a mouthfull =P). i know that the chapter is a little bit short but it was either that or waiting somewhat longer... i wan't to ask you if you want long chapters but with longer time between the updates or if you wants shorter more often. now on with the story =)_

* * *

The first thing Harry became aware of when he reached consciousness was that he felt safe. A gentle silence rested around him only broken by the soft calming hissing sounds which surrounded him.

"_**Ressst and feel sssafe little nessstling… Nagini will watch over you from now on… I won't let anything happen to either of her nessstlingsss… you and Tom will be happy at lassst… yesss you will"**_

'Nagini? Nestling? Tom? What…' Suddenly Harry realized who the owner of the voice had to be. Trying not to panic, he slowly opened his eyes and let a gaze wander to the left. There he could se thick coils covered in pinkish brown scales placed protectively around him. He swallowed hard when a head rose from behind the coils and when a pair of yellow eyes met his.

"_**Do not fear little nessstling, no harm will befall you. You are under my protection and I'll protect you with my life." **_

When Harry whimpered and tried to move away the great serpent hissed soothingly and lowered her head, trying to appear as harmless as possible.

"_**You have been greatly deceived young massster Harry by someone you trusted. The old fool Dumbledore isss not who you think he isss."**_

"_**What do you mean? And why are you calling me massster? Aren't Voldemort your massster?"**_ Harry asked, still trying to scoot away from the large snake.

Nagini seemed to ponder over his questions for a moment, deciding how much she should tell him now. Perhaps it was for the best to make her young nestling calm down before his meeting with Tom.

"_**Well, the onesss you believesss to be light aren't and the onesss who you thinksss are dark aren't. Dumbledore isss the Dark Lord and not my Tom. Tom isss my massster sssince he can ssspeak my language and ssso can you. Therefore you asss well are my massster, massster Harry."**_

Harry stared at the snake, disbelief written across his face. He didn't believe her. How could he? Dumbledore evil? It couldn't be right. But somewhere in his head a small voice whispered to him about everything Dumbledore had done. 'He left me with the Dursleys even when I told him what they did to me… could it be true that he's the one who is evil?' Harry thought and watched Nagini. 'Then there is the fact that you can't lie when you speak parseltongue…' She wasn't lying. Suddenly he realized it and the realization hit him hard. Everything he had believed in was a lie. 'No…' Tears began to well up in his eyes and slowly ran down his cheeks. Closing his eyes he tried to stifle the sobs, but they wouldn't be stifled.

Then someone was there, gathering him in a gentle embrace and soothingly stroking his back while whispering comforting words. After some time his crying quieted down and turned into silent sniffles and hiccups. Then they to stopped and Harry, while wiping his eyes with his sleeve, turned towards the one who held him to thank the man. Yes he was fairly sure it was a male and there was something familiar with him, but he couldn't figure out what. When he raised his head to look at the other he got the surprise of his life.

"Professor Snape?" he whispered and faltered for a moment.

The professor had shown him a side he wasn't sure how to handle. Then he decided that it didn't matter. The man had been there for him when no one else had.

"I… thank you professor. Thanks for being there for me all these years. I'm sorry… sorry for being such a brat to you during the school years." Harry whispered and let his gaze rest on the black robes.

A soft smile appeared on Severus face and he nodded to show that he accepted the apology and praise. Then his face turned serious and so did his voice.

"I know that this must be confusing for you and that you most likely are afraid, but I promise you that you have nothing to fear from me or the other ones who inhabit this place. We will protect you."

"Who are 'we'?"

A tight smile appeared on the potion master's lips before he answered.

"We are those who the wizardling world of Britain believes to be the enemy. We are the followers of the great Salazar Slytherin's descendant. We are the Death Eaters, followers of Tom Riddle."

Severus had expected Harry to become hostile at once, for accusations to fly and for violence to take place. But instead the teen was completely calm and it made Severus puzzled. With a frown he looked down at the green-eyed youngster, whom watched him intensely.

"What?" Severus asked and his eyes widened when Harry smiled.

"You called Voldemort, Tom Riddle… why?"

"Because that is my name" a new voice broke in.

---

When he heard the new voice speak Harry turned around slowly, already knowing who was standing behind him.

"Hello Tom" Harry said with a faint smile on his face.

"Hello Harry" the dark lord answered with a smile of his own.

Then a somewhat uneasy silence rested between them. Suddenly the sound of rustling scales broke the silence and Harry watched as Nagini smoothly sled over the floor. Hissing her greetings happily she moved around his body and upwards until she rested on Tom's shoulders.

"She's beautiful." Harry whispered and looked at the mighty serpent.

"Yes she is." Tom agreed and stroked her head lovingly.

On the outside Harry might appear calm but on the inside he was scared and confused. Why? Why was he here? Why wasn't he dead? 'I don't understand! This is Voldemort! My archenemy! Why hasn't he killed me yet?' But instead of asking all of those questions out loud he simply asked:

"Why do you look like Tom Riddle again?"

"Well it's a long story and I believe that there is other persons than would like to hear it."

"Yes there is, so why don't we make us all comfortable?" Madam Pomfrey said and conjured up a comfy chair.

If Harry was surprised to see her there he didn't say it. Instead he leant back against Severus chest, making himself comfortable. For once he didn't feel embarrassed, he just felt safe. But he would move if Snape asked him to.

When Harry had leant back against him Severus had been surprised and almost pushed him away. Then he remembered that he didn't have to pretend anymore since Tom was himself again. With a small smile he placed his arms around the youngster and leant back against the headboard. A soft feeling of content washed through him and made his magic calm down. Surprised he turned his mind inwards and found his magic moving back down into the depths where he usually kept it. 'How?' then he realised it and turned his gaze down on the young man in his arms. 'Somehow Harry calms my magic. Why? Is it… can he have it?' could Harry really have inherited the creature inheritance of the Potters? If he did it certainly would change everything. Severus bit his lip and tightened his grip slightly. If Harry indeed possessed the inheritance his whole world would turn upside down and the friends he thought to be his allies would show their true colours. With horror he suddenly realized that the old fool would do almost everything to get his hands on Harry if he possessed the creature inheritance. 'I'll protect Harry with my life.' He wouldn't let any harm come to his protégé

It was the sound of Tom's voice that snapped him out of his musings.

"Very well. Then where should I begin. I guess it all started when I first met the one wizard known as Albus Dumbledore."

* * *

please review

oh, another thing i want to tell you is that i have began to write a little on a Harry Potter/Anita Blake crossover that probably will be up sometime under the summer holidays =) so those that are intressted can kepp your eyes open =)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_In the previous chapter:_

"Very well. Then where should I begin. I guess it all started when I first met the one wizard known as Albus Dumbledore."

---

_An eleven-year-old Tom Riddle was sitting on his scruffy bed, staring at the strange old man in front of him. The thing he had noticed first about the aged man was the long white beard and the sparkling blue eyes that were hidden behind a pair of glasses. Secondly he noticed the man's clothes, a strange kind of purple dress with bright green stars on it and instantly decided that the man either had a horrible sense of fashion or simply was colour-blind. 'What a strange guy…' he thought and stared harder at the man._

"_If you're here to adopt me, I'm not sure that they'll approve. You look kind of too old to me."_

_The man chuckled and the twinkle in his eyes increased._

"_No, no young Mr Riddle. I'm not here to adopt you. I am here to tell you something of great importance."_

_The young boy frowned slightly, trying hard to guess what important things the stranger could have to tell him._

"_You see Mr Riddle, I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and you my boy, is a wizard."_

---

Taking a deep breath Tom leant back into the chair and closed his eyes tiredly. He had only begun telling his story and already it was somewhat painful to remember the first meeting with the man he had respected and looked up to until the old fool had shown his true colours and betrayed him. Opening his eyes he gazed at the others in the room and smiled gently.

"This is the earliest memory I have of Dumbledore and it's the only thing I remember clearly of our first meeting. The rest is somewhat fuzzy."

Shaking his head, he drew a hand through his hair, trying to calm himself.

"What do you mean with 'the only thing you remember clearly'?"

Tom looked up and met Harry's green eyes, marvelled at how green they were. Why hadn't he noticed before?

"I simply don't remember more, I believe that he already might have begun with his manipulations then. But let me continue my story now."

---

_An eleven-year-old Tom Riddle dressed in school-robes with the Slytherin crest on it, held a letter from Gringotts in his hands. The letter told him of his heritage and inheritance. He was the heir to one of the school's founders! At first a big smile broke out on his face, but then it turned into a frown. He was the heir of Salazar Slytherin, a bad wizard with one of the darkest reputations through wizarding history. Did it mean that he was bad to? With the letter clasped in his hands he ran for the Headmasters office hoping for some answers. When he stopped in front of the statue it slid aside almost immediately, as if Dumbledore knew that he was there. Taking a deep breath he entered the moving stairwell and rode up to the office. When the staircase stopped moving Tom carefully moved towards the door in front of him and knocked before he entered._

"_Good evening Mr Riddle. Is there a reason as to why you have come to see me?" Dumbledore asked and leant forwards while stretching out a small bowl with yellow candies in it._

"_Lemondrop?"_

_Hiding his irritation, Tom cleared his throat._

"_No thank you Headmaster. But yes, I have a reason as to why I came here. I hoped that you… that you perhaps could answer a question for me."_

_The headmaster leant back again in his chair and watched the young man in front of him. While only being eleven years old, Tom Riddle had a look in his eyes that were far older and it unnerved him. While Dumbledore could see great potential for good in the child, he could also see the great potential for evil and to top it all, the boy was powerful._

"_Hm, yes I'll answer your question if I can. Please have a seat." The headmaster said while waving his wand, conjuring up a comfy-looking chair._

_Tom nodded and seated himself carefully. Suddenly he was hesitant to tell the older wizard of his discovery. But then he shook himself and looked up._

"_Headmaster, I was wondering… do you believe that someone can be inheritedly evil?" he asked in a small voice suddenly yet again unsure of himself._

"_Hm… why do you ask this child?"_

_Tom bit his lip and looked down onto the carpet._

"_I got a letter from Gringotts that told me that I am the heir of… someone" he whispered softly._

_There was a silence resting in the office for a moment before it was broken._

"_And this someone… is a person who is considered evil?" Dumbledore asked with a strange light in his eyes._

_Unable to answer Tom merely nodded and clenched his hands in the fabric of his robes._

"_I see. Well, there is no easy way to answer this question of yours. But... I believe that everyone has a choice, a chance to choose what to become. Nothing is determined my boy. You simply have to choose which road you'll take."_

_A long moment passed in silence yet again before Tom slowly rose from the chair._

"_I see. Thank you Headmaster, for taking time to answer my question. Goodnight professor." Tom said softly with a small smile on his face._

"_Goodnight Mr Riddle." Dumbledore said and watched as the boy turned to leave the room. But before the boy left he asked one last question._

"_This ancestor of yours… he wouldn't be our own founder Salazar Slytherin?"_

_The tensing of the child's body was all the answer the ancient wizard needed._

---

Tom took a deep breath before closing his eyes and leaning back into his chair.

"After that, I don't remember getting back to bed. I don't remember much from the rest of my first year. In fact, I only remember my fifth year clearly, the rest is somewhat hazy, as if I saw everything through someone else's eyes."

Here Tom was interrupted by Harry who suddenly gasped.

"Your fifth year? That's the year when you opened the Chamber of Secrets!"

Tom nodded with a tight smile on his lips and pain evident in his eyes.

"Yes, it was the year when The Chamber of Secrets was opened.


End file.
